


the family you chose

by partoftheforest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, but everyone will be here!!, but this might get angsty later, i dunno man i was sad so i wrote this, i have some thoughts, i think??, its pretty short, little au, only cheol and gyu are in this first chapter, or at least everyone tagged will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partoftheforest/pseuds/partoftheforest
Summary: it's little gyuhao with caregivers seungcheol and wonwoo. where did i get the idea for this combo? i don't know.if you adopt a toddler little you aren’t signing up for toddler antics for a year or two. It’s toddler antics forever. He didn’t have the time for that. How then he ended up with two toddler littles is a bit of a mystery, even to him.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	the family you chose

**Author's Note:**

> this is super fucking short yall. i was sad and needed to think of something cute. think of this as an intro to this fic.

seungcheol hadn’t ever planned for his life to turn out this way. He had expectations to meet and people to support. The idea of a family had never really been there for him, especially a family with littles. Littles were a big responsibility; it wasn’t like having a baby who would only be two for a year. Most littles had a consistent headspace age that didn’t really change over time. Sure, there might be fluctuations from day to day but over all if you adopt a toddler little you aren’t signing up for toddler antics for a year or two. It’s toddler antics forever. He didn’t have the time for that. How then he ended up with two toddler littles is a bit of a mystery, even to him. Cheol was pulled out of his musings by a hand tugging on his pants and an excited voice.

“appa, up!”

seungcheol turned from his computer and looked down, at his feet sat a smiling mingyu, making grabby hands now that he had his appa’s attention. wonwoo had dressed the boys in matching onesies this morning, mingyu as a blue dinosaur and minghao as a green one. The hood of gyu’s onesie was up falling over into his face and almost covering his eyes. It was the best thing cheol had seen all morning.

“appaaa…” mingyu whined, smile turning to a pout.

“sorry pup, come here”, seungcheol said pulling mingyu up into his lap, “better?”

“mhm” he mumbled pushing his face into seungcheols chest and wrapping his arms around his neck. cheol pressed a kiss to his forehead rubbing his hand up and down his baby’s back as he checked the time. 2:45. Mingyu must have woken up early from his nap. Seungcheol turned to look at the playmat at the far side of his office. Minghao was still there, fast asleep clutching his cat plushie, his pacifier slowly bobbing in his mouth. Seungcheol turned back to look down at mingyu. It seemed his baby was content to just cuddle for now, so he went back to his work letting mingyu spend the rest of nap time in his lap.

Even if his babies weren’t apart of what he thought his life would be , now that he had them he couldn’t ever imagine letting them go.


End file.
